


Návrat domů

by Santinan_Black



Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Wendy Darling, Angst, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reunions, Romance, Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santinan_Black/pseuds/Santinan_Black
Summary: Wendy vyrostla, ale ke své smůle si nebyla schopna najít svou cestu v normálním životě, který od ní každý očekával. Žádný muž, žijící nebo mrtvý, totiž nesahal ani po kotníky muži s pomněnkově modrýma očima a záplavou smolně černých vlasů.
Relationships: Wendy Darling/James Hook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Návrat domů

Stála pár kroků od okraje útesu a vyhlížela do dálky. Chodila sem kdykoliv měla možnost. Byla tu sama, a tak nikdo neviděl, že neměla klobouk, takže si vítr mohl pohrávat s jejími dlouhými vlasy. Stejně tak nikdo neviděl naději v jejím výrazu, který hleděl na obzor, jako kdyby někoho vyhlížela. Jenže nikdy se nikdo neobjevil. Uběhlo už mnoho let od doby, kdy naposledy spatřila toho, který způsobil, že ztratila srdce i rozum. I když jí bylo jasné, že nikdy nepřijde, tak stále čekala. Udělala další krok kupředu, takže už mohla vidět dolů pod útes, kde se vlny rozbíjely o kameny a měnily se v bílou pěnu. Moře bylo dnes obzvlášť divoké a ona hleděla na tu temnou modř, která jí připomínala barvu očí toho, kdo ji již jako dospívající dívku odsoudil k samotě, protože dovolil, aby se k němu přiblížila.

„Kde jsi?!“ zakřičela směrem k obzoru, i když věděla, že žádná odpověď nepřijde. Nikdy nepřišla. Vítr jí vháněl pramínky dlouhých vlasů do obličeje, ale nedbala na to. Tady nebyl nikdo, kdo by byl svědkem toho, jak byla neupravená. „Hooku! Jamesi Hooku!“ zakřičela znovu z plných plic. Její hlas byl poznamenám hořkým nádechem zoufalství. Žádný živý muž se nemohl rovnat pirátskému kapitánovi, který hrdě stál na palubě svojí lodě v těch svých úžasně padnoucích kabátcích, stejně jako ve vysokých, pevných botách s nízkým podpatkem a úzce střižených kalhotách. Dlouhé vlasy držel na místě klobouk a na pravé ruce se nebezpečně lesknul hák. Udělala další krok vpřed a znovu zakřičela: „Vrať se!“ Zhroutila se na kolena na samotný okraj útesu. Oči zalité slzami hleděly dolů na lámající se vlny. V hlavě se zrodila jasná myšlenka. Musí ho najít!

Chtěla se zvednout, ale při vstávání se jí pod nohu zamotala sukně a ona zavrávorala. Naštěstí ji zachytila pevná ruka a vrátila jí rovnováhu, aby se mladá žena nezřítila přímo do zpěněných vln. Zamračila se, než jí došlo, co se stalo. Srdce jí splašeně bilo o hrudní koš, jako by se jí snažilo vyskočit z hrudi. Stále napůl v šoku se otočila ke svému zachránci, který tu ještě před pár minutami nebyl. Uznávala, že byla ztracená ve svých myšlenkách, a tak mohla minout kohokoliv, kdo sem přišel. Stávalo se to však jen velmi výjimečně. Krom útesu s výhledem na moře zde nebylo nic jiného k vidění.

Otočila se, aby poděkovala svému zachránci. Stále ji držel za paži, když k němu zvedla oči.  
„Ach bože,“ zalapala po dechu, když pohlédla do pomněnkově modrých očí. Očí, kterých se nikdy nedokázala bát. Ty oči ji už tehdy uhranuly a nyní to nebylo jiné.  
„Není třeba být tak formální. Myslím, že by postačovalo i pouhé Jamesi,“ pronesl s tím svým křivým úsměvem a samolibostí jemu vlastní. Přimhouřila na něj oči, než se rozmáchla a vrazila mu pořádnou facku. Hook byl jejím chováním natolik překvapen, že nestihl zareagovat. Tvář ho pálila na místě, kde se na ni otiskla její drobná ručka. Ohromeně hleděl na tu mladou ženu. Nebyla to už dospívající dívenka, ale dospělá žena. A uznával, že z toho co viděl, by skoro řekl, že byla prakticky dokonalá. Bledá pleť, dlouhé tmavě plavé vlasy, velké modrozelené oči, plná ústa v jejichž koutku sídlil polibek, který čekal na toho, kdo ho bude hoden. Byla krásná. Hook příslib její krásy viděl již v jejím dětství, ale tehdy bylo skoro až zvrácené jen pomyslet na to, že díky ní se v něm probudilo to horší i lepší v něm. Díky dospívající dívce se v něm znovu probudil muž s lidskými touhami. Nejdříve ho to děsilo, ale pak čerpal naději z toho, že snad jednou, alespoň ještě jednou se s ní potká. A nyní byl tady.

„Nenávidím tě,“ vydechla, než ho prudce objala a zabořila nos do jeho kabátce. Okamžitě se jí do nosu vetřela vůně doutníků, kůže, mýdla a něco kořeněného, co nedokázala přesně identifikovat. Zaskočeně její objetí opětoval. Wendy se chtělo plakat štěstím, že tu byl. Skutečně tu stál a ona se ho mohla dotýkat. „Čekala jsem tak dlouho,“ zaštkala do nákladné látky jeho kabátce. Hook jí přejel po zádech a prsty si zamotal do jejích rozpuštěných vlasů a neříkal nic. Nebylo co říct. Dlouho hledal způsob, jak najít cestu k malé vypravěčce, ale až dnes se to povedlo a vůbec neměl ponětí, jak se to vlastně doopravdy stalo. Bradu jí zvedl hákem, aby mu musela hledět do obličeje. Chladný kov na holé kůži studil, ale nebála se. Nikdy se ho nebála. Vždy nějak uvnitř věděla, že jí by neublížil. Rozhodně ne úmyslně. Těkala mu očima po obličeji a snažila se vtisknout si do paměti každičký jeho detail. Zvedl koutek úst v náznaku pokřiveného úsměvu, než se sklonil a prudce přitiskl své rty na její. Wendy cítila, jak se snažil ovládat. Ona však nechtěla, aby se ovládal. Ne teď. Ne v tuhle chvíli, v tomhle okamžiku, kdy našli jeden druhého po dlouhých letech osamělého odloučení. Vyzývavě ho kousla do spodního rtu, čímž si od něj vysloužila hrdelní zamručení. Cítila, jak jí v podbřišku šimrá touha. Tenhle pocit zažívala jen tehdy, když se za osamělých nocí v myšlenkách vracela ke svému kapitánovi. Vklouznul jí do úst jazykem. Prozkoumával každičký jejich centimetr a opatrně přejížděl po ostrých zubech, než se konečně v milostném tanci otřel o její vlastní. Wendy cítila svůj vlastní puls ve spáncích. Ruce mu zaklesla kolem krku a přitiskla se k němu celým tělem. Rozhodně měla v úmyslu si ho užít natolik, nakolik jí to jen tenhle starý mořský vlk dovolí. A ona doufala, že jí toho dovolí mnohem víc, než jen prosté, i když velice vzrušující polibky.

„Pojď se mnou, Wendy, pojď se mnou domů,“ šeptal do jejích rozcuchaných vlasů, když se odtáhnul od jejích žádoucích úst.  
„Domů?“ zeptala se váhavě. Pirátský kapitán souhlasně přikývnul.  
„Domů,“ zopakoval a Wendy věděla, že je jedno jaký svět, ale že skutečně bude doma tam, kde bude i tento muž. Byl jejím přístavem a možná i lodí, která by ji dokázala bezpečně provést rozbouřenými vodami té podivné frašky, které se říká život.  
„Myslíš to vážně, Jamesi?“ přeptala se a hleděla do jeho temně modrých očí, jako kdyby se mu snažila propálit na dno duše, kde by objevila, že si z ní jen utahuje.  
„Wendy Darling, zažila jsi někdy, že bych něco nemyslel vážně?“ zeptal se jí napůl pobaveně. Wendy se usmála a jen zavrtěla hlavou. „Jsi moje a já se tě už nikdy nehodlám vzdát. Pokud tě někdy najdu s jiným mužem buď si jistá, že vás oba na místě zabiju. Nabízím ti své jméno, svou postel, svůj majetek, svůj život, svou posádku i loď, ale požaduji tebe. Jsi ochotná mi to vše dát, Wendy Darling?“ ptal se naléhavě. Wendy si všimla, že v očích mu hoří zoufalá potřeba.  
„Bude ti stačit mé srdce, mé tělo a duše, Jamesi Hooku?“ přeptala se s vážným výrazem. Hookovy se zablesklo v očích, než ji ještě jednou hluboce políbil.

„Pevně se drž, bude to celkem jízda,“ upozornil ji. Přikývla, v očích jí jiskřila touha po dobrodružství, když se ho pevně chytila kolem pasu a tvář mu přitiskla na hruď, kde cítila jeho vzrušeně bijící srdce. Spokojeně se tomu zjištění usmála. Kapitán Jollyho Rogera ji pevně objal, než na ně vysypal zbyteček vílího prachu, který si šetřil právě pro takovouto příležitost. Se šťastnými myšlenkami nyní problém rozhodně neměl. Jenže oni neletěly. Vílí prach je prostě natáhnul do zvláštního prázdného místa, kde panovala ledová zima. Z úst jim vycházely obláčky páry. Wendy křečovitěji zaťala prsty do jeho košile, bála se, že by se náhodou nechtěně mohla pustit a zůstala by pak na tomto pustém místě, kde by dříve či později zemřela. Hook čekal, co se stane dál. Před očima se mu ze zimy začaly míhat mžitky, pak pomyslel na svou pohodlnou luxusní kajutu s postelí královských rozměrů na Jolly Rogerovi. To zdá se stačilo. Opět je natáhnul podivný vír, a pak když otevřely oči se ocitli uprostřed jeho kajuty. Wendy roztřeseně poodstoupila o krok a zhluboka dýchala. Měla pocit, že se jí udělá špatně, avšak nakonec to díky bohu přešlo. I Hook byl ve tváři poněkud pobledlý, ale jinak na sobě na rozdíl od ní nedával nic znát.

„Tak mě tu máš a co teď?“ zeptala se ho vyzývavě, když si byla jistá, že se v následujícím okamžiku nevyzvrací přímo před piráta. Hook se k ní blížil s nečitelným výrazem a dravčím úsměvem v ostře řezané tváři. Vyzývavě pozvedla obočí, než si nadzvedla sukni a vydala se na strategický ústup z jeho dosahu. Ve tváři jí zářil široký úsměv. Hook se ji pokusil dohonit dvěma dlouhými kroky, ale ona se kolem něj dokázala protáhnout. Jejich hra na kočku a myš ještě chvíli pokračovala, než se mu podařilo zahnat ji do slepé uličky. Za zády měla postel a před ní bylo jeho tělo, které jí bránilo v úniku. Nedokázala si pomoci a šťastně se zahihňala.  
„Už nemáš kam mi utéct, ty malá liško,“ zapředl spokojeně. Wendy si teatrálně položila ruku na hruď.  
„Jsem poražena a vydána na pospas pirátskému kapitánovi,“ pronesla a sledovala jeho reakci. Koutky úst se mu zvedly v pobaveném úsměvu. Už se po ní natahoval, když udělala svůj poslední úskok. Těsně před tím, než na ni mohl dosáhnout se pozadu zřítila do obrovské postele, která byla přímo za jejími zády.

Zubila se od ucha k uchu a stihla se nadzvednout na loktech, než jí úsměv zmrznul na rtech. Hook se k ní sklonil. Hák zabodl do matrace vedle jejího boku, aby na něj mohl přenést váhu a druhou rukou ji chytil za krkem, aby mu nemohla upláchnout, než svými ústy začal drtit její plné rty. Wendy mu více než ochotně vycházela vstříc. Objímala ho rukou kolem krku a pohrávala si s jeho vlasy, než rukou narazila na klobouk, který mu sundala a zahodila ho na podlahu. Okamžitě ji zahalila změť smolně černých kudrlin. Toužebně mu vzdychla do úst, zatímco se jejich jazyky zase jednou přetlačovaly o vedení. Oba byli příliš paličatí, než aby dovolili tomu druhému vyhrát. Hook jí konečky prstů jemně přejel přes klíční kost. Jeho prsty brzy následovala i horká a hladová ústa. Wendy se prohnula, aby mu nabídla více z bělostného hrdla. Spokojeně zamručel do její kůže, zatímco ji pokoušel zuby. Doufal, že ji označkuje a dá tak najevo celému světu, že tato žena, tato naprosto úchvatná a dokonalá žena patří jenom jemu samotnému a nikomu jinému. Prsty zajel pod okraj výstřihu jejích šatů a ucítil tuhý korzet. Nespokojeně zavrčel. Wendy se zachichotala nad jeho zklamáním, že měla pod šaty i spodní prádlo. Najednou na hrdle ucítila špičku háku. Zahleděla se do jeho soustředěné tváře a polkla. Věděla, že je to smrtící zbraň, ale ani tak se nedokázala ovládnout, aby ji dotek toho ledového kovu nevzrušil. Skoro se za to zastyděla.  
„Nehýbej se,“ syknul, zatímco špička jeho háku sklouzla do důlku mezi jejími klíčními kostmi, než se přesunul do údolíčka mezi jejími ňadry zdviženými korzetem.

Ve chvíli, kdy se špička jeho háku zahákla za okraj jejích šatů, tak jí došlo, co měl v úmyslu.  
„Jamesi, ne!“ vykřikla ve stejném okamžiku, kdy se ozval zvuk trhané látky. Jenže její kapitán, jako kdyby ji vůbec neslyšel. Prsty levačky přejel po tuhém korzetu, který věznil její tělo, než hákem rozříznul jeho tkanice. Wendy se zhluboka nadechla, když ji tuhý kousek garderoby propustil ze svého sevření. Ležela před ním na zádech s napůl odhaleným tělem. Cítila, že jí do tváří stoupá zrádná červeň. Bylo jí poněkud trapně. Hook ji vytáhnul do stoje, aby z ní strhal i zbytky šatů. Wendy najednou stála jen v botkách a punčochách s podvazky. Zničené šaty byly na hromádce kolem jejích kotníků spolu s nepoužitelným korzetem a její spodní košilkou. Bylo jí trapně, a tak si rukama zakryla ňadra a stoupla si s nohama křížem ve snaze si zachovat pocit alespoň kousku cudnosti.  
„Nezakrývej se. Chci vidět každičký kousek tvé hebké kůže. Hodlám tě ochutnat naprosto celou, Wendy Darling. Chci slyšet, jak křičíš mé jméno, stejně jako chci cítit, jak se kolem mě sevřeš, až dosáhneš svého uspokojení. Budeš mít tvář zrudlou vzrušením, touhou a uplynulým milováním. Budeš moje od kořínků vlasů až ke konečkům prstů, Wendy Darling,“ sliboval jí zastřeným hlasem, zatímco si rozepínal košili a celkově se snažil vyprostit ze svých svršků. Wendy to nedalo a odhodlala se mu pomoci. Roztřesenými prsty se natáhla po poklopci jeho kalhot. Hookovi se v hrdle zadrhnul dech, když její prsty zápasily se zapínáním jeho kalhot a čas od času se otřely o jeho již jako kámen tvrdé mužství, které sebou netrpělivě poškubávalo ve svém látkovém vězení.

Konečně se jí podařilo rozepnout poklopec a opatrně mu kalhoty stáhla přes boky. Vytřeštěně hleděla na momentálně velmi výrazný středobod jeho těla. Nebyla schopná od jeho ztopořeného penisu odtrhnout pohled a váhavě se ho dotkla přímo na žaludu. Hook prudce nasál vzduch, když na sobě cítil její váhavé doteky. Za okamžik už zvítězila její zvědavost a sevřela své prsty kolem dokola jeho jako kámen tvrdého mužství a několikrát mučivě pomalu pohnula rukou nahoru a dolů. Hook prudce oddechoval a snažil se myslet na něco méně vzrušujícího, než bylo hebké tělo přímo před ním. Bylo to marné. Její doteky ho vždy vrátily zpět do reality. Nakonec ji chytil za zápěstí a odtáhnul její ruku. Zmateně se na něj zamračila.  
„Miláčku, kdybys ještě chvíli pokračovala, tak bych se za pár okamžiků přímo před tebou zostudil a to rozhodně nemám v úmyslu,“ chlácholil ji, zatímco ji vtlačil na okraj postele. Poslušně si sedla a pozorovala ho zpod přivřených řas. Ňadra jí zakrývaly rozcuchané vlasy, a když se Hook zadíval pozorněji, tak zjistil, že z toho závoje vykukuje jedna růžová bradavka. Políbil ji na ústa, pak sjel na krk, kde ji kousnul, zatímco si rukou pohrával s jejími ňadry. Vyklenula se do oblouku, aby mu byla co nejblíže. Slyšel, jak se jí zadrhnul dech, když si horkými ústy a jazykem propaloval cestu mezi jejími ňadry k pupíku, kam na okamžik zajel špičkou jazyka, než cílevědomě pokračoval do stále jižněji položených oblastí.

Wendy se zajíkala a zrychleně dýchala, zatímco ležela na zádech a užívala si jeho vzrušující doteky. Věděla, kam to směřuje nakonec, ale nějak netušila, co měl v úmyslu nyní. Když jí políbil těsně vedle trojúhelníku jemných chloupků mezi jejími stehny, tak se zajíkla studem i vzrušením. Okamžitě se zvedla na loktech a pečlivě ho sledovala. Prolíbával a prohlazoval si cestu po jejím stehně až k podvazku punčochy, který rozepnul a bolestně pomalu srolovával punčošku a líbal každý odhalený kousek kůže, který se před ním objevil. Nakonec jí sundal botku a dále pokračoval, dokud nepolíbil každou špičku jejích prstíků. To samé zopakoval i s její druhou nohou. Nakonec před ní klečel, hleděl jí do očí a rukou i hákem zatlačil na její kolena, aby jí jemným tlakem donutil rozevřít stehna. Wendy v očekávání podlehla jeho něžnému nátlaku a doširoka před ním rozevřela nohy, i když jí tvář barvila krvavě rudá červeň, protože se styděla. Ani ona sama se většinou krom patřičné hygieny těchto míst nedotýkala a nyní se po vnitřní straně jejího stehna blížila jeho ústa, jazyk i pokoušející zuby. Zastavil se těsně před jejím rozkrokem. Wendy cítila, jak jí ovívá jeho dech a břicho se jí sevřelo očekáváním, i když vlastně nevěděla, co čekala. Rozhrnul prsty jemné chmýří chloupků, dokud neodhalil to místečko, které jí přinese slast, pokud si s ním bude moci alespoň okamžik pohrát svými zkušenými ústy. Wendy se napjala, když jeho prsty rozhrnuly chloupky v jejích intimních partiích.  
„Jamesi, přestaň, tohle se určitě nedělá,“ promluvila nervozitou sevřeným hlasem a snažila se ho odstrčit, ale její společník se nenechal.

Tlumeně se zachechtal a vyslal tak vibrace do jejího klína.  
„Uvolni se a užívej si, co ti dám,“ zamručel, když si její nohy dal přes ramena. Jazykem jen zlehka překmitl přes její pošteváček. Wendy zalapala po dechu a padla na záda. Slast, která se jí šířila z klína trápeného jeho horkým jazykem, byla úchvatná. Nic takového mladá žena ještě nezažila. Třepotavě se jí zavřely oči, když nasál mezi zuby její poštěváček. Vzrušeně oddechovala a vydávala kňouravé steny, jak rozehrával ty doposud neobjevené struny její ženskosti. Přejel jí jazykem přes vchod do její kundičky a cítil, jak sebou jeho mužství opět nedočkavě škublo, když na jazyku ucítil její chuť. Nevěděl, jak by to popsal, ale ta chuť a její ženská vůně ho doslova přiváděly k šílenství. Neodolal, trošku se odtáhl a jeho zkoumavý jazyk nahradil jeden dlouhý prst. Pomaličku a opatrně do ní vsunul špičku ukazováčku. Cítil, jak ho těsně sevřelo její tělo, zatímco jí nadále zkušeně zpracovával poštěváček jazykem i zuby. Wendy se již neudržela a zamotala mu prsty do vlasů, aby si ho k sobě přitáhla co nejblíže. Tělo měla napjaté, jako strunu a měla pocit, že se každou chvíli zblázní. Hook to věděl a přidal na intenzitě svého dráždění, když najednou vykřikla a její kundička se několikrát sevřela kolem jeho prstu. Bylo to neskutečné a nemohl se dočkat až tuhle její reakci okusí na svém nyní už skoro bolestivě vzrušeném mužství.

Něžně složil její nohy ze svých ramen a natáhl se nad ní, takže ji zakrýval svým tělem. Stále ještě měla zavřená oči a rychle oddechovala po svém prvním orgasmu. Podpíral se na loktech, aby ji nerozdrtil svou váhou. Konečky prstů jí z čela odhodil pramen vlasů. Otevřela oči, které měly skoro akvamarínovou barvu, jak ji ovládlo vzrušení. Jazykem si navlhčila rty.  
„To bylo úžasné,“ pronesla chraplavým hlasem a usmála se na něj. V koutku úst se objevil polibek. James Hook nezaváhal ani na okamžik a přitisknul svá ústa hladově na její měkké rty. Okamžitě je pro něj otevřela, zatímco ho hladila po širokých zádech. Pod prsty cítila tvrdé provazce svalů stejně jako jizvy, které za svůj dlouhý život utržil. Cítila na jazyku svou vlastní chuť a nebylo to nepříjemné, jen zvláštně vzrušující.  
„Wendy, miláčku,“ zamumlal, když se odtáhnul, aby jí mohl pohlédnout do tváře. Omámeně se mu zadívala do temně modrých očí. Když si byl jistý, že ho vnímá, tak přenesl váhu na jednu ruku a druhou sáhl mezi jejich těla. Wendy se prudce nadechla, když zavadil o její stále ještě přecitlivělý poštěváček.  
„A-ano?“ zadrhla se. Pohrávala si se záplavou smolně černých vlasů na jeho zádech. Hook nasměroval svůj naběhlý penis přímo do úchvatně mokrého vstupu do jejího sladkého těla. Wendy v očekávání otevřela doširoka oči, když ucítila, jak se do ní vtlačila špička jeho údu. Maličko se zavrtěla, aby nalezla vhodnou polohu a málem tím přinutila Jamese Hooka ztratit sebeovládání. Měl nutkání se zhoupnout v bocích a vstoupit do ní. Byl si však vědom toho, co se stane, když to udělá a on chtěl, aby tohle bylo naprosto výjimečné.

„Lásko, miláčku,“ přinutil ji zase na okamžik vnímat svět. „Chci, aby ses na mě teď dívala,“ zamručel, zatímco jí držel ruku i hák na stranách obličeje, takže nemohla uhnout hlavou. V odpověď jen přikývla.  
„Omlouvám se,“ vyhrknul, než se prudce zhoupnul v bocích a vniknul do ní. Oči jeho milenky se rozšířily bolestivým překvapením a z hrdla se jí vydral výkřik. Prudce oddechovala. Hook se neodvažoval ani pohnout. Prsty zachytil jedinou osamělou slzu, která jí stekla po spánku.  
„Jinak to nejde,“ omlouval se dál. Wendy jen nezřetelně zakňourala. Viděla v jeho očích bolest z toho, že jí musel ublížit i neskonalou touhu po tom, co teprve mělo přijít. Usmála se na něj, než mu nečekaně dala nohy kolem pasu, čímž ho do sebe posunula ještě víc.  
„Prosím,“ zakňourala a pevně se ho chytila za ramena. Hook jen zavrtěl hlavou nad tou neskutečnou ženou, která mu právě dala jednu z nejcennějších věcí, co měla. Nehodlal se nechat pobízet a začal do ní přirážet. Nejdříve byl jemný. Vždy z ní skoro vyklouznul, než se zase vrátil zpět do jejího horkého těla. Wendy cítila, že ta řezavá bolest v jejím klíně se pomalu měnila v jen lehce pulzující tupé cosi. Zkřížila si nohy za jeho zády v kotnících a stiskla ho stehny. Hook chraplavě zasténal. Věděl, že příliš dlouho již nevydrží, a tak se nadzvednul, aby se prsty dostal k tomu sladkému místečku v jejím klíně. Třel ji, zatímco do ní přirážel. Jeho pohyby byly stále rychlejší a divočejší. Najednou Wendy vykřikla a nehty mu prudce sjela po zádech. Cítil, že je napjatá a stačí už jen krůček, aby přepadla přes hranu. Stáhl svou ruku, vzepřel se a divoce plenil její klín. Dlouhými prudkými přírazy se dostal tak hluboko, jak jen bylo u této polohy možné. Najednou strnul s doširoka otevřenýma očima. Hleděl na tu nádhernou tvář pod sebou, než v ní jeho penis začal pulzovat. Wendy cítila, jak do stěn její kundičky naráží jeho horké semeno, stejně jako jeho pulzující penis. To byla poslední kapka, kterou její napjaté tělo potřebovalo a prudce se kolem něj několikrát sevřelo.

„Jamesi!“ vykřikla divoce, zatímco mu nehty zarývala do zad, jak se snažila vyrovnat s tím náhlým náporem slasti, který jako požár zachvátil její tělo. Cítil, jak z něj její horká kundička ždímá i poslední kapku a zasténal, když ještě naposledy přirazil, aby prodloužil její i své vyvrcholení. Nakonec za jejích kňouravých protestů neochotně vyklouznul z jejího horkého těla. Svalil se vedle ní, přitáhl si její omámené tělo do náruče. Okamžitě se k němu přitulila, jako kdyby tam odjakživa patřila. Hook ji hladil po dlouhých vlasech rozhozených na polštáři a cítil, jak i poslední obruč na jeho černém a dlouho mrtvém srdci praskla. Konečně byl zase mužem se vším všudy. Vrátila se mu jeho Wendy Darling. Jeho malá vypravěčka, i když nyní už nebyla dítětem, ale nádhernou dospělou ženou. Wendy něco zamumlala, než nechala únavu, aby nad ní přebrala kontrolu. James Hook miloval a byl milován. Zdálo se, že zázraky se skutečně dějí a na světě existuje naděje i pro prokleté, jakým byl on sám. S těmito myšlenkami políbil svou milovanou na čelo.  
„Spi, lásko, budu hlídat,“ pronesl šeptem a myslel svůj slib vážně. Wendy se ve spánku skoro neznatelně usmála, jako kdyby ho slyšela. A možná, že to tak i bylo.


End file.
